hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou
Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou (ハルケンブルグ＝ホイコーロ, Harukenburugu Hoikōro) is the Ninth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the son of his father's second wife, Duazul.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Halkenburg has a set of sharp curly hair, shared with his sister Camilla and brothers Tubeppa and Luzurus, and sideburns of the same color. He has a mashed-in nose. His first appearance sees him wearing a suit. Personality He has a poor relationship with his mother and two sisters, and finds the only person he likes to be his brother Tserriednich. He intends to change the politics of the royal family, openly opposing them. Kurapika speculated he suffers from angst and alienation, and that he is strict on himself and others, as later confirmed by Oito.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 He is also a pacifist. Unlike his siblings, he has no intention on continuing with the succession battle, refusing to win his crown through bloodshed by committing fratricide and sororicide.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 361 He seems to care for his subordinates, as he is horrified to find his bodyguards unconscious on the floor under some mysterious circumstances.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 When he wakes up, the now conscious bodyguards give him a friendly greeting.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 Background While in grade school, he was admitted to boarding school. The isolation caused rumors of him being exiled and hiding from assassins arose. He posted on Facebox that the only one who understood him was Tserriednich. At age 15, he skipped grades to attend the world's most prestigious university, Miwall. He studied physics there and also won a gold medal in the world championships of archery he participated in. At some point, he proposed a change in the Kakin royal family's government which gave him supporters, but also enemies. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Halkenburg is first introduced standing in front of a bookcase, engrossed reading a book. Kurapika researches him because he believes that he can get close to Tserriednich via Halkenburg. Halkenburg, however, did not send any request for bodyguards and it was really the eighth wife of King Hui Gui Rou, Oito. On August 8th, Halkenburg participates to the ceremony on the eve of the voyage and waves to the audience. He then takes part in a formal event, where he is talking to Tserriednich. Like the rest of his family, he will reside in the 1st deck of the ship.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 During the first dinner banquet, Halkenburg approaches his father for a private conversation. He informs Nasubi that he does not want to participate in the succession war anymore, believing that he does not need to win his crown through bloodshed. He also explains that he only went through all the formalities to save his face for his father. As he speaks, his Nen beast perches idly on his shoulders. Halkenburg is left in shock and horror upon returning to his private quarters, seeing all eleven of his bodyguards knocked out unconscious under some mysterious circumstances. Awakening from his rest, Halkenburg rushes into the next room and sees that all of his unconscious bodyguards are all alive and well. He contemplates if the whole situation was a dream, but also notices a pinion attached to his left wrist. Abilities & Powers As a prince of Kakin, Halkenburg holds significant political power and wealth, although not on the level of the Elder Princes. The fact he was able to attend the most prestigious university in the world at the age of 15 speaks for an extreme degree of academic intelligence. Furthermore, his intellect is brilliant, rivaling that of Tserriednich's, since Kurapika describes that even among his fellow siblings, his achievements excel and stand out. His education should have provided him with impeccable knowledge in physics. Halkenburg is presumably one of the best archers in the world, having won a gold medal in the world championships of archery he participated in. He also has a good charisma since he has a lot of supporters. Nen Like the rest of his siblings, Halkenburg received an egg from which a Nen beast hatched to protect him. As a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it. Halkenburg himself is unaware of its existence. The Nen beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Sacred Guardian Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Its abilities are currently unknown. References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family